The Kagamine Mahjong
by wisarute7
Summary: When Lenka want to play mahjong what will happen. who will win in the end please review. PS. I'm not the best with rules so bare with me. Any help will be appreciated


**A/N Hey everyone I'm back again and I'm using the whole Kagamine family again so what ever happen here _never _reach the other Vocaloid so this is one of the secret they share(beside Len accident)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own them which mean I'm not at the moment**

"Hey everyone lets play Mahjong!" Lenka exclaim as she walked into the house

The other Kagamine were sitting in the heating table have no choice but to agree as she set all the stuff in place. How wills this turn out lets see

~Lenka POV~

I'm so glad I caught everyone here I love to play Mahjong while sitting inside the heating table during the winter. It's just a game for fun to play and we don't have to play with actual money…

That's what my thought was until Len per her _actual _money when he lost to her. I'm afraid I didn't make myself clear about the fact that we're not playing with actual money, it's too late now.

On the second turn while we're playing Len pong*1 on the second cycles with nine coin and drop an eight coin, on the fifth he pong one honor and drop two honor, on the seventh turn he pong nine honor and drop west wind.

I thought he was the winner for sure until…

"Tsumo*2" Rin said showing her hand. She won the round with all pairs*3, Tsumo full conceal*4, double runs*5, and two doras*6 a total of 6 han 12000 yen. Len spirit dimmed a lot

Now its Rin turn to be dealer and nothing seem out of ordinary until "Reach*7" Len said. Rin frown a bit but when she pick the next card her bow fly up and she called "Reach" immediately. Len laid the last card frowning a little that he didn't win. He drop east wind which Rin Ron immediately shocking everyone even Len himself because it's the card I drop earlier just a cycle before and that means she waited for him to drop it. She won with Haitei*8, Yakuhai*9, double run a total of 3 han 5000 yen. I still don't know how did they prepare for this when he produce another set of money for Rin.

Now it's the fifth turn and I see Len smirking a little, I'm guessing he got a great hand but Rin just cut his luck by calling "No Relation*10" and we all turn our card in. Len turned his card in while looking at it longingly

It's now the tenth turn twelfth cycle Rin laid down a nine bamboo which I kong immediately. My hand right now can win if I pick up one bamboo but one's in my hand, another in dora pile and one Rin already laid one a cycle ago but I can call Reach if it's bamboo. I pick up the card…Tsumo…full flush*11, they had to pay me 32000 yen. I feel so _good_

On the next turn I got the messiest hand _ever. _I could have called a "No Relation" like Rin but I believe in my luck and didn't call it. I called Reach on the tenth cycle. my hand consist of one honor, one coin, one bamboo, nine honor, nine coin, nine bamboo, east wind, south wind, west wind, north wind, red dragon and two white dragon. I need another pair or one green dragon to win. Rin laid the last card, a white dragon, "Ron*12" I called with "Thirteen orphan*13" a total of 32000 each and me being the dealer the pay jump to 48000 yen 'I'M RICH' I exclaimed in my mind

.

.

.

I hate Rinto and that stupid Mahjong game. I was on a roll until that stupid round _ARGH _I want to kill Rinto for that. you don't know what happen? here I'll retell the story for you. It was my tenth turn as a dealer and it's toward the end of the game when Rinto kong*14 me on west wind, then he kong again on east wind, kong again on north wind, kong again on south wind. Now lets try to calculate if he didn't get a pair the game will end*15 but if he get any pair but the dragon we'll have to pay him 32000 yen but he just have to have a pair of red dragon. When he Tsumo with it our eyes went wide and we fall on our seat, though we're sitting on the ground. Now lets calculate this for real, a Yakuman*16 is 32000 but what Rinto just play is equal to _six _Yakuman which mean we have to pay him...what...192000 and me being the dealer a Yakuman would cost me 48000 so I have to pay him a total of 288000 yen, we're broke right there.

I think I learn a lesson today. Never and I mean _never ever _gamble with Rinto

**A/N: okay as you guy probably notice above I put star up there because I doubt many people know the word from the game and I don't know much yet so this came out not so good...**

**Anyway the legend to help you understand better is down here so i hope you understand better now**

**Legend**

***1 Pong: to call a triplet from someone**

***2 Tsumo: a hand win by drawing from pile**

***3 All pairs: to win with only pairs in hand**

***4 Tsumo Full Conceal: same as Tsumo but never calling any card**

***5 Double Run: to have two exact chi*17**

***6 Dora: special number either red five or from Dora pile or under Dora*18**

***7 Reach (reach-chi): when you have one card left that you need you call Reach or after you kong and you only need one more card**

***8 Haitei (Ha-i-te-i): win with the last card play**

***9 Yakuhai: to play pong with 1)your wind 2)big wind(east and south on their respective round) 3)dragon**

***10 No Relation: when you draw red dragon on your first round and you have more than nine wind and dragon mix (I'm not sure of the name so bare with me please)**

***11 Full Flush: to play with bamboo, honor or coin only (it will call half flush if you have one green dragon, red dragon or white dragon as a pair or triplet in respective order)**

***12 Ron: act of calling win when the player laid down a card which make you win**

***13 Thirteen Orphan; consist of one and nine of coin bamboo honor and all wind with one of them as a pair**

***14 Kong: and act of calling four card either from dropped card or by yourself, you will pick one card up from Kong pile**

***15 drawn game rules: in this if in one game the Kong have reach four, no more player can Kong and if the last person to kong did not win and the card can not be played the game is drawn**

***16 Yakuman: a type of winning which very hard to get, cost non-dealer 32000 and dealer 48000**

***17 chi: to call for three straight eg. 1,2,3 6,5,7 any order is fine but you can call chi only from the person to your left*you play counter-clockwise***

***18 under Dora: card under Dora. You can use it if you play a full concealed hand or only kong yourself**

**And DONE so I hope you enjoy this as much as I do and I hope you have a good time**

**w7w**


End file.
